onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Udon
| region = Wano Country | affiliation = Beasts Pirates }} Udon is a region located at the southeast of Wano Country currently under the rule of the All-Star Queen of the Beasts Pirates. It is an industrialized region of weapon factories where the lower-class are forced to work to exhaustion and death. Layout and Locations Udon is mostly a wasteland with weapon factories where the workforce is mostly prisoners as slave labor to the point of death. Before Kaido's occupation of the country, Udon was covered in a thick forest. However, this forest was burned down during a fight between the Beasts Pirates and Kozuki Oden and his retainers. Prisoner Mine }} The is where rebels are tortured until their wills break and they pledge allegiance to Kaido while also serving as a weapons factory. Behind three gates, Prisoner Mine is divided into six parts: the central fortress and the five labor camps surrounding the the fortress. This layout gives the Prisoner Mine an appearance similar to a blooming flower. It appears that each labor camp has a different purpose: the first being a rock quarry, the second being an iron-works, and the other three unknown. Although there are tens of thousands of prisoners currently entombed into the prison, most of them are guilty of rebellion against Kurozumi Orochi, which, in Hyogoro's opinion, was effectively Orochi gathering an army against himself. It latter became a base of operations, where 3,500 prisoners joined, for the Ninja-Pirate-Mink-Samurai Alliance. Executive Tower The is where the Beasts Pirates keep the keys to the Seastone handcuffs for the prisoners. Raizo broke in and stole a set from the safe. Rock Quarry In the , prisoners are forced to carve out large stone blocks and then to carry and load them onto ships. Prisoners are given one kibi dango for every five blocks moved. Prisoner Iron Factory The is where the blast furnace is. Tokage Port 港|Tokage Minato}} is Udon's port and one of six in Wano. It was set to be the backup meeting place for the Ninja-Pirate-Mink-Samurai Alliance. On the night before their planned attack, the port was seemingly attacked and was left in ruins. The port's name contains the kanji for and . is also the Japanese word for "lizard", thus the port is represented as a lizard. Citizens History Past The Battle for Wano Twenty years ago, after Kozuki Oden lost his patience with Orochi's heinous acts, he gathered his retainers to take him down. Their first stop was Onigashima, where they planned on taking out Kaido, but they were confronted by him and his crew on the way. Unwilling to stand back, Oden launched forward, attacking the massive army with his retainers. While Oden charged at Kaido, the Scabbards fought off the crew, who outnumbered them a hundred to one. After a fierce battle, during which the untouchable Kaido suffered a grave injury, Kurozumi Higurashi transformed into Oden's son, Momonosuke, and distracted Oden long enough for Kaido to strike him from behind. Soon after Oden and his retainers fell, they were imprisoned in the Flower Capital. Sometime during the battle, a fire broke out and set the forest that was the battleground aflame for five days before the rain put it out. The Kozuki Downfall }} As the Beasts Pirates took over Wano Country and Orochi rose to power, Udon was converted into a series of weapon factories which served as a labor camp, where all of Orochi's dissidents who openly rebelled against him are imprisoned and sentenced to harsh penal labor for life. Among them are the Yakuza bosses, including Hyogoro the most influential Yakuza himself. Thirteen years ago, Kawamatsu was captured and imprisoned here. Unlike his fellow prisoners, Kawamatsu was not sentenced to harsh labor and was simply tightly tied up in his cell due to his immense fighting prowess which was deemed a significant threat. The Beasts Pirates tried to weaken Kawamatsu into submission by feeding him poisoned fish daily but to no avail. Wano Country Arc Eustass Kid and Monkey D. Luffy were later imprisoned in Udon. Raizo infiltrated Udon to liberate Luffy and coincidentally discovered Kawamatsu in his cell. After recruiting Caribou whose Numa Numa no Mi was a useful asset, Raizo secretly approached Hyogoro and informed the latter of the upcoming revolution planned by Kin'emon. }} Extremely happy to learn that the Kozuki Revolution was still possible with the Nine Red Scabbards and Kozuki Momonosuke being alive, Hyogoro explained to Raizo of the immense numbers of potential allies they could gain by recruiting all his fellow prisoners. Later, at Tama's idea, an amnesiac Big Mom was manipulated into invading Udon much to the shock of Queen and the Beast Pirates stationed in Udon. As Caribou cut off Udon's communications, Big Mom rampaged in Udon in search of Oshiruko. She was later subdued and personally escorted by Queen to Onigashima, leaving behind a liberated Luffy who managed to convince all of Udon's prisoners to rise up and fight against the oppression of the Beast Pirates. After Udon was conquered and turned into a base of operation for the Kozuki Family's revolution, Tama tamed Babanuki and had him give a false report to Queen to avoid any suspicion. Over the next couple of days, while the liberated prisoners prepare for the strike against the Beasts Pirates, Luffy used the time and space to train and master his new technique. On the day of the Fire Festival, Momonosuke's group reached Tokage Port to find it in ruins, and their allies missing. This was the result of Orochi's plan to foil their plot, and destroyed all access to Udon. References Site Navigation ca:Udon es:Udon fr:Udon pl:Udon ru:Удон it:Udon Category:Wano Country Regions